


The Love They Share

by snowzone5



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mileven, Short One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowzone5/pseuds/snowzone5
Summary: Observations of a clerk in a Homegoods type of store, watching a young couple come in for seemingly random items. Sappy mileven fluff. For mileven fans only.





	The Love They Share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TooFondofStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooFondofStars/gifts).



> My first post on AO3. Mistakes will be made :) This was originally on FFnet.

They were the first customers in the store.

He was tall, with a horrid mop of unruly hair that was perfectly charming. She had a pixie cut that was starting to grow out.

She watched as they came up to the glass front doors, he opened the door for her and with a grand flourish, gestured for his princess to enter. She smiled at him and walked past the threshold.

Once they were both in, she saw the young woman turn to him and look up into his eyes. He was a full head taller than she was, so she put her hands on his shoulders, and pulled herself up on tiptoes to kiss him.

The kiss lingered for a moment. They parted smiling at each other. These two were deeply in love. It hurt her heart just to watch them. That kind of love was eons old. Very few couples ever found it. Not that kind.

When they both turned to walk further into the store, she saw his eyes. They were a deep gentle brown, she could see them from this far away. What would it be like to have those eyes look at you the way they looked that young woman? And then she saw her eyes. They were devastatingly beautiful. He must have gotten lost in her eyes every time he looked at her.

They were holding hands, but it was more than that. It was like their arms where braided together. They walked so close together it must have awkward for both of them. It seemed like every few minutes they would look at each other and smile knowingly.

These two had been through much together. They were afraid to be apart. She could see that from the way they clung to each other. Neither wanted to let go for fear of losing the other.

She was a little intimidated to go up to them to ask if they needed help. She didn't want to intrude on their love.

They both looked delighted to see her. That rarely happened, most people just looked annoyed when she approached them.

"Can I help you?" she asked them.

He looked her in the eyes, she almost died on the spot. He was beautiful, she'd never seen eyes like that this close up before. She stole a quick glance at his lady, and her eyes were a clear and golden brown. Devastating did not really describe what she was looking at. Haunting, delightful, alluring, exquisite. She could go on, this young woman was an old soul. And she was with her mate. So obviously soulmates. A child of five would be able to see that.

He said, "um, yes, we're looking for a large quilt or three, high backed tall chairs, a tall table, some mattress foam topper, clothes pins, and some thick yarn or decorative rope. It would be great if none of it matched." He looked at his true love. She smiled up at him and nodded.

It was an odd request.

"May I ask what you want it for? That's quite an eclectic list."

"Of course," he said proudly, "we are building something special. Tell her, El."

She could see her eye's starting to water, "Mike is building me a new blanket fort."


End file.
